


Cracking the Cliche of it

by Blue_Person



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Awkwardness, Battle, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, F/F, First Date, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot Collection, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, This Is STUPID, letting go, not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: Lusamine accompanies Cynthia returning to Sinnoh to continue researching Sinnoh's legends and ancient history. Although explicitly requesting two beds, someone intervenes.





	1. Incorrect Rooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine accompanies Cynthia returning to Sinnoh to continue researching Sinnoh's legends and ancient history. Although explicitly requesting two beds, someone intervenes.

It was supposed to be a simple request to fill. No one on the property could have messed up this bad. 

Cynthia and Lusamine looked in disdain at the bedroom door, Cynthia silently sipping black coffee and Lusamine sipping an herbal blend. The two women had left Alola after Lusamine's little foray into Ultra Space, Lusamine had not fully recovered but she had wished to follow Cynthia back to the region she once Championed. 

Lusamine was taken aback by Sinnoh's great and ancient beauty, she had visited Sinnoh once. Her visit was short lived as she had only discussed pokémon care with Professor Rowan and soon left to take care of some Sinnoh pokémon that had been abandoned in Alola.

A blizzard raged outside, threatening the two with roaring wind and sheets of white snow. Every once in awhile, the windows shuddered alongside the vicious howls of the wind. Cynthia was unfazed by the sound while it repeatedly caused Lusamine to jump in terror. Lusamine feared the idea of Abomasnow lurking outside and waiting for the two, despite Cynthia trying to soothe her fear by showing her nothing would happen when she stepped into the forest. 

They were near a place called Spear Pillar, it sat atop Mt. Coronet, the mountain commanding respect since ancient times. It had been a keystone of Cynthia's early years and when she began her studies of pokémon mythology. It was what intrigued Lusamine. 

A woman who never boasted about her accomplishments and kept a cool air around her. She was once Champion of Sinnoh for a little over a decade, but as Cynthia had noted, every legend must end to start a new one. She followed this up by discussing about the legendary trainer Red. Lusamine listened intently and her eyes focused on the blonde, but her brain never registered what was said.

Lusamine being close in age to Cynthia, only off by nine years, to say the two looked younger was an understatement. Cynthia never looked a day over twenty, despite being thirty-one, and Lusamine followed as well, but was more matriarchal than her companion. Yet still nearing forty, she never looked a day over twenty-five. 

The two looked at each other. They both knew what the other was thinking and quickly turned away.

Cynthia knew Dawn must have had something to do with this, abusing her powers as Champion of Sinnoh to make ends meet in ways that Cynthia would have never done. Cynthia had met Dawn during the child's journey, over time she had grown attached to the rather quiet child and became somewhat of a mother. Even though their first meeting was ten years ago, and Cynthia knew that Dawn took care of Sinnoh, perhaps even better than she did. Cynthia also knew that Dawn worried for her, after finding out that Cynthia only traveled with her beloved Garchomp. But Cynthia was thirty-one now, she was able to take care of herself, or so she believed, that opinion changed when she met Lusamine in an undesirable situation.

A soft sigh and gentle wooden tap cut through the stale and upset air. Cynthia snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on the sound, Lusamine sat across from her still, but Lusamine was hunched over her tea. 

"Who gets it?" Lusamine raised a brow as she asked in a low voice, Cynthia reeled back at the tone. Cynthia glanced away as heat rose in her face, this wasn't a kind of conversation two grown women should be having, especially women of such high prestige.

"You should," Cynthia softly whispered as she tried to focus on something else in the room. Her eyes darted over to Lusamine's golden hair and she quickly looked back at her dark coffee in surprise. Lusamine silently questioned her companion but gave her body language no thought. 

Cynthia had silently noted to give Dawn an earful when they were about to leave. Dawn wasn't going to get away with this, although the idea quickly dissipated from Cynthia's mind as she remembered the last time the two were seen together. Placing the coffee mug on the table Cynthia rose from the table and wandered over the furred couch. 

Blankets and a pillow laid about it, a welcoming warmth as the cabin softly shook with the rising winds. She pulled the covers up and crawled in, still wearing her signature black coat. She kicked her shoes out from under the covers and snuggled in.

Lusamine had followed suit, hands behind her back and a mischievous grin plastered on her face. She stood before the younger woman who just peered up at her, Lusamine withdrew her left hand from her back and held up a fine wine. Cynthia glared at the bottle of, no doubt expensive, alcohol. A chuckle filled the air as the other hand procured two wine glasses. Cynthia let out a low growl as she flipped over and away from Lusamine. 

But that was no escape as Lusamine began to pour the liquid. A somewhat thick liquid filled the glasses, a slight yellow tint but it had a strong and enticing sent. Lusamine could see Cynthia's eyes glancing over every once in awhile, intrigued by the drink despite her clear distaste only a few moments before. After placing the bottle and the other glass on a table near by, Lusamine gently sipped the wine from its glass, journeying over to a chair only a few feet away. 

"I'm quite happy you allowed me to come back to Sinnoh with you, I hope you know," a warm laughter escaped the only one drinking. "Although, from my understanding, even though you originate from Sinnoh you live in a different region, do you care to tell me where exactly...?" This caught Cynthia's attention as she flipped herself back to face Lusamine. 

Propping herself up on one elbow and giving a sidelong look to Lusamine, Lusamine quickly retraced her steps as she should've known that Cynthia would never speak of the region she resided in. Cynthia reached out for the glass of wine, giving in to the temptation of its smell. 

"I used live in a different region, that's all. Well, I moved back to Sinnoh after losing my position as Champion." Cynthia stared into the wine, trying to get answers from the sharp tasting liquid. "Why don't you tell me why you live in Alola? Certainly not for the tan," Cynthia trailed off. 

"Research, climate and variety of pokémon, among other things in all honesty." Lusamine sighed as she finished her glass, knowing better than drinking more than what's appropriate, but she watched as Cynthia filled her own glass back up and happily enjoying the wine. "Mostly my father sent me to Alola, but that was nearly a decade ago, sometime after Lillie was born." 

"Hmmmmm," Cynthia buzzed softly.  "But shouldn't you have left after you finished- I mean seems like you're wasting time there." Cynthia's arm had grown weak from holding her glass up as it now dangled near the floor, empty. 

"My husband was lost to an Ultra Wormhole,"

"Oh." Cynthia's voice seemed muffled.

"I stayed behind to try and get him back, but..."

"Too late?"

"I guess you could say that." Lusamine softly smiled at Cynthia, who was now seemingly slipping off the couch reaching for the bottle of wine to have a third serving.

"I understand, things happen, stupid fuckin' bastard deci'ed t' stay i' the Dist'rtion W'rld, 'diot." Cynthia's words slurred together. Cynthia let out laughter as she drank her fill from the third serving. 

"Perhaps it's best for us to go to sleep now," Lusamine said as she approached Cynthia and gently pried the bottle of wine from her hands. Cynthia pouted as she held out her glass, asking for more. The woman couldn't hold her body or arm up anymore as she just slumped over, her arm slowly waving the glass around. 

"More more more more," Cynthia repeated with a childish giggle. "More more more more, can I have more? More? More." The glass was promptly taken from Cynthia before she broke it from her drunken swinging.

"If I had known you were such a lightweight, I would've put a restriction on you." Lusamine said in a jokingly stern voice.

"Love you-" Cynthia continued with her giggling. "D'you love me? 'Cause I love you-" Lusamine had to put up with a child now. Without any purpose now, Cynthia's arms just waved around, trying to grab at anything. 

"Child, you have driven me past my point right now." Lusamine said grabbing Cynthia's wrists. "It's time for bed." Lusamine thrusted Cynthia's arms to the side before tossing the blankets on top of her.

"Can you tuck me in?" Cynthia asked innocently. Lusamine glared at younger woman, regretting bringing the wine into Sinnoh. Lusamine quickly tucked in her companion and was getting ready to walk off before she heard something she dreaded.

"I'm hot." Cynthia was groaning and moaning and thrashing about under the covers. Sitting up, she fumbled with her jacket clasp. She wasn't able to unclasp it and sat there tugging at it. In a sense of pity, Lusamine walked over and helped Cynthia remove her jacket. The former Champion was no doubt in shape as Lusamine's eyes trailed over Cynthia's arms, able to see the definition of her muscles.  

Cynthia was now fumbling with the button of her slacks as Lusamine walked away to hang up the lush coat. In a feat of intelligence, she was able to successfully unbutton her slacks and slip out of them. Lusamine made sure to not peer in Cynthia's direction as she quickly hurried to the bedroom. Opening the door, Lusamjne slipped in and closed it, leaning against it as she took a deep breath.

Her arms were crossed in front of her face, the blizzard was angrier than usual, it was near midnight now. Arceus wasn't having it or Arceus was going along with her. Empoleon happily trailed after her, chirping as it bounded through the snow. Every once in awhile Empoleon flopped on its stomach and pushed its trainer forward. 

"I swear to Arceus, Cynthia better not be stupid and take her chance," Dawn muttered as she climbed atop Empoleon's back, avoiding any icy spikes that were forming. The blizzard still raged as the two pushed on. The cabin's lights softly glowed through the flurry of flakes, the lights grew in intensity as Dawn drew near to the cabin. 

Peering into the window, Dawn could see her mentor splayed out on the couch, occasionally waving her arms around and laughing. Dawn scanned the room, and noticed a half full bottle of wine sitting in the back. She looked even more and noticed her coat hanging up and her slacks thrown on the floor, Dawn quickly reeled away. Empoleon happily put her face against the window, trying to see what was happening and was disappointed to see nothing.

Dawn walked around to the front door, it was locked. The door was a thick wooden door, slamming her body against it wouldn't get the door to budge an inch. Calling over Empoleon, she made a chopping motion with her hands, signaling Empoleon to use its steel coated wings. In one swift motion, Empoleon used her wing the break the door handle, Dawn gently pushed it open and to her astonishment, it obeyed and swung open. 

"Empoleon, use blizzard!" Dawn whispered, trying to not wake a drunken trainer who was no doubt one of the best in the world. Empoleon took in a deep breath, concentrating the temperature in its breath to a low level. With a long exhale, white fluffy flakes flew out of Empoleon's beak, causing a great wind that made the door shudder against its frame.

Cynthia had some idea something was wrong, it was colder now. Extremely cold, as a matter of fact. Her mind was still jumbled up, she couldn't tell her right from her left, and her being able to stay still would deserve an award at this point. She rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with an extremely audible thud. 

Glancing towards where the cold air was coming, she could see her coat frosted in snow. The door was frozen open, ice sat at its base, and that was definately ice from a pokémon. Pushing herself to her feet, Cynthia's body rattled in ththe cold air, her bare legs hitting each other as she shivered. 

With arms out in front of her, she stumbled towards the bedroom door. She tripped and caught herself on the chair Lusamine sat in earlier. 

"Cold cold cold cold," Cynthia muttered in a rhythm identical to her inebriated state from earlier. She reached the door, the handle was ice cold, touching it caused Cynthia to pull back in surprise. 

She grabbed the hem of her tank top and wrapped it around the handle, making touching the ice cold metal bearable, and pushed the door open. A wave of warm flushed over Cynthia and practically made her drunk as she stumbled in, haphazardly closing the door and wandering over to the bed. Long golden hair was spread all over, much of it a mess. 

To say that Cynthia thought of her next action would be like saying a Meowth didn't love money. Both statements are false.

Pulling the covers off of Lusamine, Cynthia flopped onto of the older woman, sighing in comfort from the flood of warmth.

Lusamine woke up from sudden pressure on her body and shrieked in shock from the sudden burst of frigid skin colliding with her. She pushed the object off her, it smacked into the floor with a sound that would induce laughter, if it were any other situation. 

Cynthia sat up and peered up at Lusamine who looked down in terror at her. Lusamine's face quickly twisted from horror to shock and embarrassment as she turned away from the sight of Cynthia nearly bare.

Dawn sat outside, shielded by Empoleon's great wings, the shriek of Lusamine caught her attention, but the long and loud horrified scream that just contained Cynthia's name let her know that she finished her self imposed mission. She grinned widely as she and Empoleon began to leave their crime scene.

Lusamine's face was a deep red as she stared at Cynthia, who sat pitifully on the floor. Was it anger, embarrassment, surprise? She wouldn't know. 

A drunken Cynthia sat looking at her, she began to let out a whimper from the cold air and the sudden disappearance of warm skin. Not waiting for approval, cynthia climbed back into the bed, letting out a purr as she pressed up against Lusamine, much to Lusamine's horror. And just as quickly as she appeared, Cynthia passed out. 

Lusamine sighed and gave in, wrapping her arms around her partner, she pulled Cynthia closer. 

* * *

Perhaps it was harsh.

Cynthia thought it was fair as she scolded the current Champion of Sinnoh in front of her own mother. To add to Cynthia's distress, Dawn's mother was taking Dawn's side. 

Garchomp was greeted by Empoleon who happily held out poffins to the land shark. The two sat and peacefully ate as their trainers became engaged in a heated, one sided conversation.

 

 


	2. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine and Cynthia go out together on a date for the first time. A small conversation breaks, with a previous question answered.

Cynthia panicked.

Cynthia never panicked.

Cynthia dashed about the room, grabbing clothing or make-up and going to a nearby mirror. If something didn't work, she did it all over again. 

Garchomp sat and watched her trainer, uninterested in her trainer's upcoming date and more interested in her actions. Garchomp could never remember a time where Cynthia was sick with love, sick like a Herdier. 

Cynthia couldn't settle on a dress to wear and screamed in agony at the ceiling.

* * *

Lusamine sat in front of a mirror quietly. 

This was a different kind of formal event she had grown used to recently. Being the Aether President, Lusamine had to arrange and attend many formal events, and thus had many formal evening dresses. 

She was the one to make the move, she had grown closer to the Ex-Champion and admired her love for her work. Cynthia was powerful, there was no one who would question such statement. Yet, Cynthia was slow to notice or oblivious to Lusamine taking up interest in her. Lusamine had thought that perhaps Cynthia felt like she couldn't have asked such a thing. 

Clefable walked into the room with a gold and white dress. The base fabric a nice white silk and golden leaves embroidered around the hem and chest area. It was simple and easy to work with.

Thankful that she had Clefable to make a choice for her, she patted the pokémon, who cooed in response. Lusamine and her children had loved and cared for the Clefable ever since it was a newly hatched Cleffa. Lusamine knew that Cynthia cared for her Garchomp ever since it was a Gible and wondered how strong their relationship truly was.

They had returned from a trip to Sinnoh a couple of months ago, Lusamine discovering how much of a lightweight Cynthia is. Lusamine's heart pounded loudly as shrle remembered the constant cuddling at night, since a pokémon had opened and froze the door open. The pokémon turned out to belong to the Champion of Sinnoh, Dawn. 

Lusamine gently ran a brush through her hair, trying to not concentrate on her upcoming event. The brush glided over, not catching a single tangle as she brushed, Clefable joining in happily.

Lillie sat at her window, face pressed up against the glass. She knew the oncoming excitement the second her mother had sat her down. Her eyes scanned for any chance a car or pokémon coming up to the building.  Lusamine didn't tell Lillie who her date was, but Lusamine knew that Lillie was just as excited as she was. 

She knew her mother had it rough since the day they lost their father, her husband. What had happen in the Ultra Wormhole offered no help either as she had been weak for weeks. Lillie had forgiven her mother, Gladion not so much.

There was a knock on the door.

Hobbes opened the door and was greeted by a large dragon pokémon and its trainer, he recognized them immediately. Golden tresses flowed over their shoulders, and while their bangs would usually be in their face, they were swept back and formed a gentle wave with the hair.

They wore a deep black suit, dress shoes replaced by black high heels. A flower native to Sinnoh and well known for being loved by the Gratitude Pokémon sat in their breast pocket. They looked embarrassed and sort of sickly, but sickly in a way Hobbes knew very well. Letting in the pokémon and trainer, they stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Hobbes softly smiled as he showed them to a small common area.

The common area was decorated modestly, red couches in the center with a beautiful wooden table between them. Large windows lined the northern wall, giving a view into a large and well kept garden for the wild pokémon, as well as a playground for both children and pokémon. A balcony over looked the room, connected ti a set of stairs. Cynthia watched as Hobbes climbed the stairs.

Cynthia sat down on the plush couch, almost instantly swallowed by its cushions. She had grown nervous now, Garchomp refusing to go back into her ball out of fear for her trainer, despite knowing her trainer was just freaking out over a simple thing. 

Cynthia felt her face grow red as heat flooded, she loved Lusamine. She loved her with a great strength, but she didn't know Lusamine had felt the same way. She didn't have time for her thoughts as a familiar pattern of footsteps caught her undivided attention. 

Cynthia looked up to the balcony and saw her leaning on the banister. She shot up from the couch to try and get a better view of Lusamine's face. Cynthia had forgotten how to breathe when she met her eyes. 

They were warm and soft, beaming with the same warmth of Lusamine's smile. Cynthia practically melted into her shoes. Lusamine's golden hair left to flow around her body.

Lusamine looked at her partner for the night, she felt a strange heat rise when she saw this powerful woman before her in a suit. Her stance was a string commanding pose, but her face gave away her gentleness as she stared up at Lusamine in awe. Lusamine let out a soft laugh as she headed down ththe stairs, Cynthia going at the foot of them, holding her right hand out. Reaching the bottom, Cynthia took Lusamine's right hand and gently kissed the top of it. 

"You look," Cynthia seemed to be overwhelmed and couldn't find a word proper or worthy enough to describe Lusamine, "I-I."

Lusamine let out a laugh that made Cynthia burst with joy. This was it. This was how she was going to die, or so Cynthia believed.

"My daughter,  Lillie, is excited to meet you, perhaps...?" Lusamine trailed off. Cynthia froze. She had known Lusamine had children, two to be exact, but she hadn't thought she would get to meet them. Cynthis was dumbfounded and unsure, but she had no chance to respond as Lillie burst into the room.

Lillie ran down the stairs and gave a hug to Cynthia, unaware of who she was hugging, just happy to have a person bring more joy to her mother. 

The wind was knocked out of Cynthia from the small impact, Garchomp getting to its feet. 

Lillie ended the hug and looked up, and her face betrayed her shock and surprise. Cynthia was surprised too, just by how similar Lillie and Lusamine looked.

Her Mother's date was a _woman_.

A _woman_ who was once the Champion of Sinnoh.

Lillie looked at her mother, utterly dumbfounded by the new details being revealed.

* * *

Lusamine kept apologizing to Cynthia about the actions of Lillie. Each and every time, Cynthia waving it off.

They had driven into town with Cynthia's car, Lusamine unsure about Cynthia's driving skills before getting into the car. Lusamine relaxed as the ride wasn't as violent as some of the one's she's been on before.

Arms linked together, the two walked down the street, drunken smiles on their faces as they just glided down the sidewalk. The two were practically joined at the hip as they walked with their bodies pressed up against each other. Both with wide, drunk grins as they gazed into each others eyes.

Cynthia stopped as they approached the walk way for observing the ocean. Big blue waves crashing upon the sand with no care of what's happening around them. Cynthia focused on the waves as her mind wandered. She had been hit by a sudden wave of depression.

Lusamine looked at her companion with a knowing look. She had change in disposition and mood when in public, after an event happened. It horrified Lusamine to know that Cynthia had to go through it.

"It must be difficult," Lusamine looked up at Cynthia, "to have so many people admire you for skills and no one love you for who they are." Lusamine reached down and grabbed Cynthia's hand, their arms still linked. Cynthia didn't respond to the touch, her fingers not curled around Lusamine's smaller hand.

"I guess it is," Cynthia mumbled softly, trying to pull herself back into the present.

"Things happen for a reason, Cynthia, and this is, without a doubt, the best thing that's happened to me." Lusamine pushed herself onto the tips of her toes and gave a small peck on Cynthia's cheek. 

Without delay, Cynthia's free hand went to the back of her head while her face turned a deep red. Cynthia grabbed ahold of Lusamine's hand, responding back with a gentle squeeze. Cynthia leaned her head over and rested in on top of Lusamine's head, trying her best not to cry.

"Do you remember what you asked me on our Sinnoh trip?" Lusamine asked softly, amusement mixed into her question. 

"I wish not to, but sadly I remember most of it," Cynthia chuckled. Lusamine gave a laugh and brought Cynthia as close as possible, difficult considering they were pressed up right next to each other. 

"Well, in response to your question: I do." Cynthia pulled back and looked at Lusamine with a questioning look, Lusamine just gave her a smile and a wink. Her eyes sparkled with a knowing look but also amusement. "I do love you, and I don't want to question that ever." 

Cynthia leaned over and froze for a second, could she do this? She was unsure now if she wanted to do it. Fear rose up in her, what if she wasn't any good?

Lusamine didn't wait for Cynthia to continue as she grabbed Cynthia's collar and brought her closer, kissing her. Cynthia was taken by surprise but responded back, her free hand worked it's way to the nape of Lusamine's neck. Lusamine's heart seemed to stop working as their kiss went on, absolutely excited by what happened, but also frightened. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together, their eyes full of drunken love.

"Please don't question me if I love you ever again," Cynthia sweetly giggled at Lusamine's seemingly request. 

"I would never plan to," Lusamine smiled as she let go of Cynthia's collar and began to play with Cynthia's hair. 

"Good, because you can be a handful when drunk." Cynthia gasped in a feigned shock. Lusamine playful shoved her partner and tugged at her arm. 

They continued their small walk, their bodies pressed side by side as far as their bodies would allow it. Both upset that they couldn't be closer. 

'I love you's bouncing back and forth between the two, and their string bond already growing stronger.


	3. Battle of the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine challenged Cynthia to a battle, although things go awry a little bit. Lusamine makes sure to end the battle in her favor in the only way she knows possible.

Lusamine clenched her fists as Milotic fainted, Lucario dropping to all fours as it roared happily. Cynthia just gave a sly smile as she shifted her weight from the left to the right. It was just the beginning of this battle and not even two turns in, Lusamine lost a pokémon. 

Hobbes seemed worried watching Lusamine battle, she hadn't battled in nearly a year, last time was during the Ultra Wormhole incident. Hobbes looked over at Lillie and Gladion.

Lillie was openly excited to see her mother and Cynthia battling, Gladion not so much. Hobbes was sure he was excited though, excited to see a Champion do her very thing. 

 Lusamine tossed out a pokéball, Beware erupted from it, happily cooing towards Cynthia. Cynthia stepped back in fear, partially shielding herself as Beware locked eyes with her.

Despite being owned and cared for by Lusamine, Beware loved Cynthia. Cynthia constantly petted and cuddled with Beware, despite countless warnings from Lusamine, Lillie, Gladion, Hobbes, Kukui and basically everyone who watches Cynthia cuddle the massive bear. Perhaps was now when all the warnings would take effect on Cynthia as Beware towered over Lucario. Lucario seemed intimidated by the towering pokémon.

"Beware, Zen Headbut!" Lusamine called out, Beware happily squealed as it ducked its head and rushed forward. Without even speaking, Cynthia withdrew Lucario who gave no resistance of getting into the ball. Beware stopped just before Cynthia, it clocked its head as Cynthia flinched. 

"Togekiss, out!" Cynthia sputtered through her gaping mouth. Togekiss floated high in the air, slowly circling the battlefield as it awaited its call. 

There was something special about Cynthia that made many professors interested in her. It wasn't how powerful or intelligent she was, it was her communication with the pokémon on her team. It was well known that Cynthia and Garchomp could battle without saying a word to each other, many thought Cynthia was allowing Garchomp to just do what it thought best, but studies after studies showed otherwise. Cynthia and her pokémon entered something called 'Shared Battle Spirit', the battle was just beginning, but you can see Cynthia starting to enter the state.

Lusamine knew of these studies, she knew it wasn't just Garchomp who experienced the... sensation. While other trainers called out moves and actions for their pokémon, Cynthia was mostly silent, Lusamine had to watch Togekiss who eyed Beware. The type match up wasn't great, Lusamine wouldn't retreat Beware though.

Togekiss stopped moving as it hovered in the air, its wings began to glow with a brilliant light.

"Beware, move!" Beware looked back up at the Togekiss, just as Air Cutter flew through the morning air. Beware barely had any time to move, but she did. Togekiss froze in the air, tired and trying to quickly recover. 

"Beware, Take Down!" Beware let out a low rumble, as it reached up for the flying pokémon. Togekiss let out a squeal as Beware collided with it to the ground. Beware practically crushed the poor pokémon.

Togekiss laid fainted on the ground, its beautiful plumage covered in dust. Cynthia called him back, only a sad chirp escaped his mouth. Beware wandered back over to Lusamine who flinched as she threw and arm up to shield herself. Beware cooed happily as it picked up Lusamine. 

Lusamine was trying to push herself out of Beware's grip, she struggled as Beware gave her a tight hug. She began gasping for air as it was too tight.

"Cyn-Cynthia!" Lusamine cried out, Lillie and Gladion rose to their feet as they watched their mother writhe in pain, Beware unable to notice it was hurting its trainer. Lillie and Hobbes were beginning to panic while Gladion looked on, trying to calculate what to do. Gladion couldn't faint Beware or interject with his own pokémon, he glanced over at Cynthia. She wasn't in the trainer square anymore.

As a matter of fact, Cynthia was dashing across the field, her high heels not being any hindrance to her movement. She stopped right before Beware, Lusamine looking pitifully at her, trying to reach out. Cynthis bent down and picked up a handful of dirt, she threw it at the massive pokémon who just froze as the dust hit its back. 

Lusamine slumped onto the ground, gasping. Beware turned to face Cynthia, Beware entered a battle phase, much to Cynthia's happiness. Beware launch towards her, using Dual Chomp to try and hit the woman. Cynthia ran away, trying to get to Lusamine.

Cynthia grabbed a pokéball unsure of who she was sending out. Tossing it out, a rock just hit the ground, not reacting to anything around it. Cynthia cursed as the keystone wasn't activating. 

Reaching Lusamine, she wrapped her arms around her, propping her up. Lusamine looked at her, surprised. Cynthia just gave her a smile and a soft peck on the lips and let go of her. Lusamine turned bashful as she stood, her face becoming a deep red and she averted her eyes from Cynthia. She was acting like a little schoolgirl who had a crush, and the realization made her cover her face in embarrassment. 

"Beware, return." Lusamine's voice shook as the massive pokémon entered its ball, much to its disappointment. She holstered the ball, and looked down at the ground, Cynthia returned to the trainer box. The key stone still sat still in the ground.

Lusamine tossed out a pokéball, Lopunny bounced out. She jumped from foot to foot, but confused as there was no other lokémon on the field. Cynthia became irritated and scratched her head as she screamed.

"Spiritomb! Arceus help me!" Cynthia's Spiritomb sat in its key stone, it was uninterested in battle. "Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!" The key stone began to shiver, a dark glow surrounded the key stone and out erupted a ghostly pokémon, along with it a dark ring. Lopunny was unable to avoid the pulse and got hit, but it still stood. 

"Ice Punch!" Lopunny's first became shrouded in ice as she pulled it back. Bringing it down upon the keystone, it was critical, Spiritomb's hundred-eight voices all screamed. Shrill screeching from the pokémon sent shudders down everyone's spine but Cynthia's. 

 "Do it again!" Lusamine called out. Ice shrouded Lopunny's fist again, pulling back to go in for a knockout.

"Psychic!" Spiritomb grabbed ahold of Lopunny, suspending it in the air. Spiritomb brought Lopunny down, pushing it to the brink. 

"Psychic, again!"

"Lopunny, avoid it and use Ice Punch!"

Lopunny crouched, and readied, Spiritomb launched its attack. Lopunny tried to sense its movement, but she was unable. She dashed about the field, charging the punch. Lopunny lunged into Spiritomb's space, bringing her fist down. Spiritomb froze, the cloud of spirits retreated back into its keystone. 

Lusamine looked dumbfounded, Gladion as well. Lillie just cheered for her mother, Snowy too.

Cynthia shrugged as she pulled out another ball, she send Lucario back out. The type match up was not in Lusamine's favor.

Lusamine had reached her last three pokémon, Cynthia had four left. Lusamine had failed to let anyone know that Absol had been left behind in Aether Paradise to help pokémon. She needed to level the field in her favor, and she had no clue. Beware was technically still in, but Lusamine wanted to avoid another incident with the pokémon.

Lopunny stood there, watching Lucario. She awaited her orders, looking back at Lusamine everg few seconds. 

"Dizzy Punch!" Lopunny lept into the air and brought her fist down onto Lucario. Lucario became confused and stumbled about. 

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Lucario looked around, its vision disorienting. Lucario swung but the punch hit nothing but itself. Lucario roared in pain. 

"Dizzy Punch, again!"

Lucario couldn't dodge the incoming blows, its confusion disorienting it and allowing Lusamine to take the point. Lusamine knew the point was cheap, but she happily took it. 

Cynthia was excited. She was happily bouncing from foot to foot, knowing the battle would close soon.

"Lusamine! The last time something like this happened was over a decade ago with Dawn when she challenged me as Champion!" Cynthia was entering her battle spirit. Lusamine could see it with the slight animalistic ways she was moving. Twitching fingers and scanning eyes, constant moving in the trainer box.

"Roserade!"

"Lopunny, Fire Punch!" 

Roserade fell just as quickly as it entered the field.

"I was hoping your Lopunny wouldn't have that, I'm guessing the other one is Thunder Punch?" Lusamine smiled.

"You were a Champion for a reason!" 

Cynthia smiled at the compliment, she tossed another ball out, Milotic erupted out, its serpentine body splayed out as it studied its opponent.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Aqua Ring!" 

As Lopunny brought down a thunderous punch, Milotic put up an Aqua Ring. Milotic endured the punch and healed itself with Aqua Ring. 

Milotic reared up and used Ice Beam, Lopunny was frozen in place. Milotic used surf and ended Lopunny's reign of terror upon Cynthia's pokémon. Milotic purred, straightening up and giving Lusamine a fierce glare. 

Lilligant jumped out, striking a pose. Lusamine smiled, she was getting a thrill she had never felt from battle. Lusamine let out a cheer, jumping into the air. 

"I'm happy that Mother is happy." Lillie whispered at Gladion. He just grunted in response, slightly upset. "Gladion," Gladion had forced himself to not take any stance on his Mother's girlfriend. He looked at Lillie.

"I guess it is nice to see her happy for once." Gladion sighed, it was true. It was nice to see Lillie, who used to be so upset and hurt, finally healing. Gladion looked back at his Mother, she was healing too.

"Cynthia, don't go easy on me!"

"I never plan to, hun!" Lillie covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile while Gladion felt awkward seeing someone flirt with his Mother. Cynthia just smiled widely as Milotic fanned its tail. 

"Stun Spore!" Milotic wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, Milotic slowed down and every once in awhile became paralyzed. Cynthia smiled, she was being pushed into a corner, but in all honesty, Cynthia was going slightly easy on her. 

"Leafage!" Lilligant began to assault the paralyzed Milotic with the grass move. Soon enough, Milotic was out. Cynthia smiled as she pulled out her last pokéball, she gave the ball a kiss and tossed it up. Garchomp emerged and happily roared, she stomped her foot and caused an Earthquake, knocking out Lilligant and leaving Lusamine with Clefable and another pokémon that she doesn't have. 

Clefable came out. Cynthia and Garchomp were in their Shared Battle Spirit, their moves matched each others. Garchomp was obviously intimidated by the fairy type on the field, one of its weaknesses. 

"Clefable, Charm!" 

Nothing happened.

Lusamine locked up.

"What gender is Garchomp?"

Cynthia laughed heartily.

"Garchomp is female, I thought you knew this?" Lusamine wished shecould just melt on the spot, she should've remembered.

"Moonblast!" An Eartquale erupted, Clefable took the hit and fired off her own attack. Garchomp roared in pain, Cynthia roared along with her partner pokémon. Their strength intimidating.

"Again!" 

Garchomp used Brick Break and avoided the incoming Moonblast. Clefable was struggling to keep up, Lusamine wasn't prepared for Garchomp's strength. 

"Clefable, one more time!" 

There was no point, Garchomp brought Clefable down. 

Lusamine stood, Hobbes looked at her, expecting one last pokémon, one she didn't have. Lusamine looked Cynthia in the eyes, they were burning with a fire that felt familiar to Lusamine. Lusamine cracked a wide smile.

"Last one will be a challenge!" Lusamine smiled deviously. "Your last challenge is me!" Lusamine jumped onto the field, striking a pose. Garchomp straightened up, thoroughly confused. Garchomp glanced at her trainer, who just smiled. Garchomp crouched down, she was returned to her pokéball. Cynthia stepped onto the field, hitting a fighting stance.

Lusamine charged towards Cynthia, Hobbes and the children absolutely dumbfounded. Cynthia straightened up and grabbed ahold of Lusamine when she reached her and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Lusamine froze from not feeling the ground beneath her feet, she looked down at Cynthia who just smiled and brought her in for a kiss. 

"I won." A sly smile creeped on Cynthia's face. Lusamine returned to her bright red look as she thrashed about refusing to lose. 

"No!" Lusamine wailed.

"Cynthia has won the battle!" Hobbes announced.

"Hobbes! I won!" Lusamine pouted as Cynthia placed her back on the ground. Cynthia laughed brightly, Lusamine smiled as she gave in. 

"Next time, I'm going to win."

"Sure."

"I'm offended."

Cynthia gave out a dramatic gasp.

"You're offended, I'm offended a short person just tried to attack me!"

Lusamine charged Cynthia once again, Cynthia just picked her up bridal style, causing Lusamine to scream. 


	4. Remedy for the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine and Cynthia work together for the day, a picture gets hung up while Cynthia brought the past back to bring closure.

Cynthia and Lusamine sat reclined, each focused on their work. Cynthia felt honored to be able to hold and work with ancient tablets that told prophecies of the future or legends. The Aether Foundation President had allowed Cynthia to work in her office, who happily sat right next to the president and giving her kisses every once in awhile.

Lusamine felt comfortable, she was happy and finally felt an odd sense of freedom. Her heart burst every single time Cynthia had a silent fit of joy, she was right next to her and the fits weren't very contained. Cynthia was very mature and intelligent, but she was very child like. Lusamine's children don't need her, she failed them. Lusamine had someone to care for, but they were independent as well, they were well aware of her own faults and strengths. The two settled into a rhythm that they hadn't felt from another person at all. 

Lusamine felt that rhythm in her body, and every once in awhile she just beamed with happiness. She'd lean into Cynthia, she was like a medicine that Lusamine didn't know she needed. Lusamine opened a desk drawer, and a framed picture sat ther, it was new and it made Lusamine smile.

"Cynthia..." Lusamine cooed, Cynthia's head snapped towards Lusamine, an excited expression on her face. "I've got something to show you," Lusamine reached into the drawer and pulled out the framed picture. She presented it to Cynthia who studied it.

It was both of them together, from their first date right before they left. Lusamine was pushing Cynthia down by the shoulders, making it look like Lusamine was the taller of the pair. Their faces had bright smiles with Cynthia giving a playfully sly look towards Lusamine. Lusamine's long hair falling over Cynthia's shoulders, Cynthia's suit accented her body well, much to Lusamine's pleasure. 

Cynthia smiled as she grabbed the framed picture, she looked over Lusamine's desk and wall, unable to see a place to put the framed picture. Lusamine smiled she grabbed ahold of Cynthia's hand and lead her down the hall.

A wall of pictures were along the wall. They all contained Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion in some extent. Birthdays, vacations, events... Cynthia recoiled from the images, she could never become a parent like that. She wasn't raised by her parents, a downcast look crept onto her face. Cynthia froze.

A picture caught her eye.

A beautiful, young woman in a white dress. A smile that conveyed her happiness, her eyes showed no pain. It was Lusamine in a wedding dress, Lusamine was just beautiful. Her hands were tightened around beautiful flowers native to Alola. She stood next to a man. 

Bright blond hair, fit and strong. The suit was beautiful as well, the cuffs embroidered with small golden leaves. 

It was a wedding day picture. Cynthia studied it more, she noticed where hands had grabbed ahold and rubbed down the frame, where tears have slowly eroded wood away. She reached out and gently took the picture down. 

Lusamine watched, she wouldn't intervene. She always looked away from the picture when she passed by, and only looked at it when she drank too much and felt the pain from his disappearance. Lusamine remembered that day, she remembered beaming in happiness, but now that day was just a melancholy memory that threatened her every once in awhile. 

Lusamine gingerly took the picture from Cynthia's hands. Cynthia noticed how Lusamine's small hands fit the worn grooves perfectly. Cynthia pulled her in, snuggling her face into her neck.  

"Love you," Cynthia whispered softly, it sounded sweet to Lusamine as she looked at her wedding picture. 

"I know," Lusamine was quiet, her eyes became moist as she looked at the picture. She returned the image to its position looking out over the hall. Lusamine stood in front of it, her hands folded in front of her. 

"Lusamine," Cynthia nuzzled Lusamine, "it's okay." Lusamine sighed as she closed her eyes in content. 

"Sometimes, it's hard," Lusamine began as she guided Cynthia down the hall. Cynthia remained quiet, it was best to not utter a word in a small moment of vulnerability, especially from Lusamine. Cynthia reached down for Lusamine's hand, grasping it tightly and rubbing her thumb over and over.

"It's hard to know that it was partially my fault," Lusamine's voice hitched up as tears were beginning to form. Lusamine gripped the picture of her and Cynthia tightly, "it was my damn fault." 

"No, no, no, no, no," Cynthia was doing her best to calm her down. "Whatever happened, wasn't your fault."

"Do you remember that you asked what happened to that person I loved?" Cynthia's face softened as she remembered her drunken question. "He was a scientist, him and I worked together, researching ultra wormholes," Lusamine wiped the tears away. A soft smile creeping on her face.

"He was the best trainer and the best scientist here at the Aether Foundation. At the time, my father was President," Lusamine's eyes glazed over as she recounted the events, Cynthia wrapped her arm around Lusamine.

* * *

  _Lusamine was being held back by Faba and Wicke, they yelled for Lusamine to remain calm while she thrashed about. She watched as her lover, her husband, the father of her children, slowly disappeared from her life._

_Lusamine shrieked, pushing through Faba and Wicke but they still held onto her clothing dragging her back from the ultra wormhole. Tears slowly dripped from Mohn's face as it disappeared into the wormhole, he was reaching out to Lusamine. Trying his best to fight the pull and fight for his children._

_The wormhole closed, leaving a distraught Lusamine wailing on the ground, scrambling around the area where the wormhole was. She screamed for Mohn over and over, her wails now becoming empty calls._

_Faba and Wicke watched as their dear friend broke in front of them, Lusamine began throwing a fit. She tossed things around the room in complete rage, screaming for Mohn. Bitter tears escaping her eyes as glass and metal rained around her, she was losing a piece of her._

* * *

Lusamine turned away and closed herself off, hugging herself. Cynthia wrapped her arms from behind around Lusamine's waist, resting her head on Lusamine's shoulder.

"It was an accident, Lusa, not your fault," Cynthia whispered softly, using a nickname she reserved for playfulness or sincerity, but it was softly spoken. Cynthia pressed the side of her face against Lusamine's, tears quietly escaping.

"I blame myself, I let it get to me, Lillie and Gladion," Lusamine looked down at the floor, her eyes ashamed, "I can understand why they hate me. I hurt them in ways I hate myself for, I became crazy, I became," Lusamine paused as she clutched her head, "I became a monster." Lusamine choked on her words, tears overwhelming the brick wall that stopped most of Lusamine's emotions.

Cynthia turned Lusamine towards her, clutching the woman tightly as the tears soaked into Cynthia's jacket. She regretted everything deeply, she felt guilty, Cynthia knew how that felt.

Cynthia knew when she had to leave Cyrus in the Distortion World with the Banished Beast. Cynthia despised the man, but she felt that a life full of nothing wasn't living at all. Cyrus showed no expression as she left with Dawn, as a matter of fact, Cynthia was sure she saw the soft hint of a smile.

"I've failed before, too. Lusa, we've all failed," Cynthia shushed the wailing woman, it was too much for Lusamine to contain. 

They had left the mansion on the floating island, hours had passed with just the two embracing and not communicating. They didn't need to communicate to know what the other was feeling.

They retreated back to Melemele Island, Cynthia waiting for Hobbes with Lusamine. Lusamine had grown tired as she waited, falling asleep against Cynthia as they stood in their wait. Cynthia picked Lusamine up, gently kissing her on the cheek. Cynthia would try as hard as she can, she couldn't give up for Lusamine's sake.

Hobbes pulled up, stepping out of the car to quickly open a door. Cynthia leaned in, gently placing Lusamine in the back. Grabbing the seat belt, she looked at Lusamine, her face was contorted in pain with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Lusa," Cynthia nuzzled Lusamine's neck, buckling her up, "I love you." Cynthia placed a kiss on Lusamine's forehead, wiping tears off. She pulled out of the car, looking at Hobbes who waited expectantly.

"I'm not coming home tonight, Hobbes." Cynthia muttered, sleepiness tugging at her eyes.

"Mistress Cynthia I wou-" Hobbes became panicked at the idea of Lusamine waking up without Cynthia, she would be in pain.

"Hobbes," Cynthia glared at the old man. "Tell Lusamine I had a job to do."

Hobbes only nodded, a solemn look on his face. Cynthia turned her back and tossed out a pokéball, Garchomp came out and looked at her. Garchomp could tell something was weighing on her mind, but that was not for Garchomp to find out as Cynthia would tell her.

"Mistress Cynthia," Cynthia looked back, the old man had straightened up, "whatever you are planning on doing, for the sake of Lusamine and the kids, come back safely or I will blame myself."

Cynthia laughed as she nodded, climbing onto Garchomp's back. Garchomp crouched down, spreading her wings out, in a powerful jump she launched forward. A small dust cloud sprayed outward as Garchoml began her flight, Cynthia holding on tightly to Garchomp's dorsal fin.

They flew over a large distance of water, pokémon popping their heads out to see the flying land shark and its trainer. Cynthia had one destination.

Aether Paradise was over the horizon, a white speck creeping closer, becoming larger. A perk of being apart of Lusamine's number one, when the scouts came by to see what the hell was flying, they quickly departed when they saw Cynthia's signature coat. Lusamine had given Cynthia most of the access abilities, but Wicke was happy to let Cynthia access areas deemed not appropriate by Lusamine.

Wicke greeted Cynthia at the landing pad, surprised to see Cynthia on Garchomp and not Togekiss. Cynthia hopped off the back of Garchomp, walking up to Wicke, Wicke held out files. Garchomp followed after, glancing at her trainer to read her expressions. Cynthia took the files, confused.

"Wicke, wha-"

"Hobbes called me, the president was whimpering for Mohn in her sleep and he said you left," Wicke opened the files. "I know it's inappropriate of me to ask, but why?" Cynthia opened the first of the files and was met with a picture of a younger Lusamine. 

"She deserves to know." Wicke only nodded as Cynthia turned away.

Cynthia took off, Garchomp dashing after her. She needed help on this, she bad no choice but to let walls down.

It was another fly back to Melemele Island, the salty water splashing Cynthia and depositing salt into her hair. Cynthia tightly clutched the files, protecting them fron the water. There was time.

They landed on a sandy beach, Cynthia sinking into the sand. Garchomp looked around in the moonlit darkness, only shadows of things visible. They could see a beach house, hastily repaired in some spots. Cynthia took a deep breath. She began towards the house, knowing fully who resided in. 

Tapping on the door, Cynthia turned back. Garchomp had a Starmie stuck to its face, Cynthia shrugged and turned away. Cynthia turned back around and began trying to pry the pokémon off of Garchomp's face. Garchomp let out a startled roar, shaking her face trying to free her face.

Garchomp and Cynthia froze when the door opened, Cynthia with one of her feet on Garchomp's chest trying to yank the pokémon free. Garchomp just made a low grunt towards Cynthia, chastising the woman who just growled back. Cynthia straightened up, a long with Garchomp, Starmie still stuck to her face.

A man in a lab coat just stood in the door, the coat unbuttoned, not a shirt underneath it. Cynthia held out a hand, the man took it and shook it once, looking between Cynthia and the Garchomp. Cynthia was looking at the ground, flushed in embarrassment.

"Is there anything," Professor Kukui looked at Cynthia, confused by the woman's winter style jacket and long pants, her heels weren't safe from his questioning look, "you may need?" Cynthia let out a nervous laugh and clapped her hands together. 

"I was wondering if Professor Burnet was here, if this is the wrong place we can just-" Cynthia began to gently shove Garchomp down the steps, hoping this was the wrong place.

"Burnet! A weird blonde lady is at the door for you!" Cynthia glared at Garchomp who still struggled to pry the pokémon off. Professor Kukui just gave a smile to the two while Cynthia stood in pain. This would be difficult to explain to Burnet.

Kukui let the two inside, Cynthia sat on the couch along with Garchomp, who happily swung her legs like a small child while playing with the Starmie stuck to her face. A red object dashed by, jumping about the room. A screen suddenly stopped in front of her face, a cartoony questioning face appeared on it as it spoke.

"Who could thiz be? What iz that pokémon? Zzrt!" It dashed off again, Cynthia had a familiar feeling about the zooming electronic. 

"Rotom-" Burnet's voice echoed from some area.

"There's a Rotom?! Where?!" Cynthia and Garchomp where quick to cover their faces, well Garchomp shielded the Starmie on her face. Cynthia dropped to the ground, rolling up into a ball, trying to evade a Rotom.

Burnet looked at the two, confused about their actions. 

"May I ask, what seems to be the deal?" 

"If there's a Rotom here, I will not leave this position until it's contained." 

Burnet sighed as she reached out and closed her hands tightly as Rotom Dex dashed by, it became confused to its sudden stop of movement. She looked at the Rotom Dex, unwilling to let go.

"Rotom is contained, Cynthia," Cynthia looked up carefully, unable to see a Rotom she relaxed. Burnet held out the Rotom Dex, "Rotom is contained in here, see? It's fine," Cynthia took the Rotom Dex and quickly tapped the screen in interesy.

"Pleazure to meet you! I'm Rotom! Zzrt!" Cynthia screamed and dropped the dex, she wasn't expecting the Dex to respond to her tapping, more or less speak.

"Rotom are absolute menaces, destroying to Pokémon League every few weeks, thank Arceus Dawn has to deal with it now."

* * *

"Empoleon, on your right! No no no no no no! Get the washing machine!" 

Empoleon jumped forward and attacked the overflowing machine, trying to reach the mischievous Rotom.

"WHO LEAVES A LAWNMOWER INSIDE THE POKÉMON LEAGUE?!" Dawn screamed as she and Empoleon ran away from Rotom Mow that chased them through the lobby of the league, the lights flickering and the power ultimately going out.

Again.

* * *

Cynthia gently picked up the Rotom Dex and sat it down on the table, it disregarded Cynthia's placement of it and began to float in the air.

 "Professor Burnet, sorry for a late visit but this is important," Cynthia quickly presented the files given to her by Wicke. "I was with Lusamine earlier today and-"

"Mohn," Burnet softly sighed, Kukui walked in with cups of coffee. Burnet just took hers and sat it down on the table between the two, Cynthia happily drank her own.

"Yes, I want to find him."

"Cynthia, you have a big heart, but Mohn, he isn't al-" 

"How do you know?"

"Pardon me?"

Cynthia quickly stood up, placing her coffee cup down. 

"After the kids and I defeated Lusamine and jumped through the ultra wormhole to return, we didn't end up at the altar," Cynthia spoke quickly, doing her best to recall the tragic event.

"What does this have to do with Mohn?"

"We don't know if he's alive or not Burnet. We exited on Akala Island, not Poni Island," Cynthia's breathing quickened. "There's a chance he's alive!"

"Why?" Burnet asked softly, looking Cynthia in the eyes. "Why do you, want to find your girlfriend's husband who went missing nearly thirteen years ago?" 

Cynthia paused.

She didn't really know the answer to that question. She didn't know any logical reason in honesty, she just knew how she would've felt.

"Everyone deserves closure, good or bad," her mind jumped back to Cyrus in the Distortion World. Cyrus was truly happy as he watched Dawn and Cynthia disappear in the portal. Cyrus recieved what he wanted and it was his closure.

Burnet cracked a smile and grabbed Rotom Dex, pulling up a map of Alola. Burnet knew Cynthia loved her girlfriend, if there was a chance to make her happy, even if that meant that meant her heart would be broke, she would take it. 

"Since no one has seen him on the main islands, your best bet would be to look at uninhabited islands around Alola..."

* * *

Lusamine was working the front, greeting the children who came by and answering their questions. She had changed from years ago, her attitude on children changed. Her pokémon happily roamed Aether Paradise, wearing collars that let the workers know they weren't loose boarders. For Beware though, no one in their right mind would try and stop her, or put a collar on her.

Cynthia walked in, Garchomp by her side, guiding a man around. Bags were obvious under her eyes, she hadn't recieved any sleep, except for the night before when she slept for a couple of hours on a bench on Melemele Island's dock.

The man had heard a lot about the Aether Foundation, their conservation work for pokémon. He had planned to visit, but never had time, he was busy caring for trainer's pokémon. 

"I've found the President, let me go get her," the man only nodded as he looked in awe around him, he wanted to be able to care for all pokémon and the Aether Foundation was doing just that. 

"Lusa," Cynthia said softly as she reached Lusamine with a group of children who played with and petted Lusamine's Absol. Lusamine turned around and the smile on her face quickly distorted into one of anger and worry. 

"Cynthia, I haven't seen you in a wee-"

"Lusamine." Cynthia's hard tone silenced Lusamine, Lusamine could see just how tired Cynthia was. Lusamine's face softened as she studied Cynthia. Cynthia was struggling to stand up and her eyes would stay closed longer when she blinked. "There's a man who does conservative work similar to yours near by, I invited him for a tour and I feel like you should meet him."

Lusamine had never recieved a statement like that from Cynthia. Cynthia's tired eyes were full of excitement and sorrow. Lusamine ran her hands over her dress, trying to straighten it out.

"Onwards then," Lusamine held out her hands, Cynthia smiled as she turned away. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded her head towards Lusamine who reluctantly followed her.

"Before you meet him, keep a straight face and act normal, also allow me to say this; I'm sorry." Lusamine silently questioned Cynthia, who was struggling to walk. Cynthia straightened up and tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. Cynthia paused as she took a deep breath.

"Mohn, here's the Aether Foundation President, Lusamine." Lusamine froze at the name. Mohn turned around and smiled, Lusamine fought back the urge to run up and hug the man. 

"Pleasure to meet you Madam President, I'm Mohn and I run Poké Pelago." Mohn held out his hand, Lusamine took it daintily, her heart ached as she shook it. 

"Please, just call me Lusamine." Lusamine faintly smiled, Mohn looked around the room, Lusamine following his gaze.

"This facility is great! I wish I had something like this for a trainer's pokémon," Mohn beamed brightly, causing Lusamine to smile even more. 

"It's sad what trainers do with their pokémon, abandoning them or leaving them in PC boxes," Lusamine looked around, "Trainers disappear and some people were unable to care for them and those pokémon run, unable to truly care for themselves," Lusamine felt guilty say that. Mohn's beloved pokémon were gone because of her. 

"Well, yes, but there are the trainers who care, they go out if their way to find me and give me acess to their PC boxes and allow their pokémon to roam happily on Poké Pelago." Cynthia could see the sorrow in Lusamine's eyes.

"The pokémon must be lucky to have someone who cares so much," Mohn just smiled. 

"Thank you, Lusamine, for such a kind comment. That reminds me I need to make it back to make sure everyone gets fed, I'll come back in the near future, perhaps we could work together?" Lusamine smiled widely.

"I would like that very much," Mohn turned to leave, taking off his hat and fanning himself a bit. "Oh, before you go," Lusamine could feel ther palms getting sweaty, "was today your first time here at Aether Paradise?" Mohn just smiled.

"Yes, but again, your facility is amazing!" Cynthia saw the sorrow creep up on Lusamine, but she shook it off, saying goodbye and showing Mohn out.

Cynthia wished she didn't have to see Lusamine's heart break right in front of her, to see the sorrow and to know that she'll be in pain. 

* * *

The two laid next to each other in bed, Cynthia slipping in and out of sleep.

"Cynthia?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I ask why?"

"I wanted you to know."

"You didn't have to put me on the spot."

Cynthia sighed. She knew this conversation would come up. Cynthia raised a hand to Lusamine's face, gently rubbing the side of it.

"I love you, and if by any chance he remembered you, I would leave." Lusamine's eyes filled with tears, dripping off and splashing on Cynthia's hand.

"To know he's alive and happy, that's enough," Lusamine softly whispered, leaning down and kissing Cynthia who lazily returned it. 

Cynthia just cuddled up against Lusamine, drifting away in Lusamine's floral scent. It had been ages since she got good rest, and she wouldn't pass up sleeping next to her person. 

Lusamine didn't know what she did to deserve Cynthia, every day she believed it was some kind of dream. She didn't deserve someone so caring and loving. She didn't this happiness. She thought she deserved all the pain and suffering she went through.

Lusamine looked back at Cynthia, whose head now rested on her stomach. Cynthia had fallen into a peaceful sleep, Lusamine ran her fingers through Cynthia's hair. Cynthia let out a purr and snuggled closer, her warmth heating up Lusamine.

Lusamine just softly smiled as she realised the truth.

Cynthia was the medicine to her pain, and she did deserve to be happy.


	5. Dawn's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia cooks for once, Lusamine enamored by the swift movements and knowing actions.

Sunlight poured in from a window, making golden tresses glow. A crisp white apron wrapped snuggly around a matriarchal figure, protecting the wearer from any harm. Underneath the apron, a jet black tank top.

A hand crept up behind the apron wearer, long and slender fingers reaching out for the golden tresses. Overwhelming joy erupting from their heart seeing their lover in their element. Hands swept down a marble counter, reaching for a glass bowl.

A soft rainbow erupted from the glass, bathing the marble counter in its brilliance. A hand reached down in wonder, allowing the rainbow to bathe their fingers, their fingers quickly enveloped by another's slender fingers. Soft laughter filled the air as noses bumped each other, gently nuzzling each other. 

Reaching for eggs, the chef seemingly flowing as she reached for ingredients and smiled as she swayed along to far away music. Music about two strangers, unable to focus on the music closely, the chef hummed the song half-heartedly as she tried to recall the lyrics.

Moving about her like a predator, eyes watched her hands intently as she whisked ingredients together. Eyes full of wonder and hunger, unable to be pulled away from the expertly moving hands. A sharp cracking sound filled her ears, one she knew too well, and her mouth began to slightly salivate. She watched as an egg yolk hastily guided the whites down the edge of the bowl to rest on the bottom. They too glistened in the soft morning light, looking more like a watercolor painting than a real image she was looking at.

Many ingredients joined the eggs in the bowl, all of them being mixed together in a slow moving fluid. A hand crept down and pulled a drawer open, removing a bag. She perked up as she quickly switched sides to get closer to the bag. Chocolate chips enticing her to break an unspoken rule to eat them before they could join the batter she just watched get mixed.

The batter was gently spooned out of the bowl and laid on a heated griddle, allowing the batter to spread. The chocolate slowly melting as the batter slightly bubbled. It was mesmerizing to watch, especially when the pancake was carefully lifted and revealed a golden bottom with splotches of brown.

"Perfect," a voice hummed in content as the pancake was flipped over, allowing the raw side to cook. A pair of critical eyes watching as each pancake was carefully cooked, another pair waiting in anticipation.

This pattern of cooking and flipping was carried out until a stack of four sat on two seperate plates. The hot air was visible as it slowly rose from the fresh pancakes. A bottle of maple syrup was gently heated, allowing it to become more of a liquid to allow for easier pouring.

A hulking pokémon walked in, it's blunt nose sniffing at the air. It's long, rudderish tail dragging on the floor. She was searching for what her trainer had cooked.

"Garchomp, you can't have chocolate," a voice warned, Garchomp still perked up as she wandered over. A partially questioning and begging face plastered on the pokémon's face. The trainer of the Garchomp only gave it a quick scratch on the head as they set two plates on the table.

"Cynthia,"

"Hmmm?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only ever when I serve food." Cynthia said jokingly, Lusamine gave an exaggerated gasp as she playfully shoved Cynthia. 

"I'm offended!"

Cynthia only threw a goofy smile in her direction as the sun's rays lit the room up and the two ate breakfast. Sometimes the pair hated waking up at dawn, but this was quite worth it.


	6. It's Just a Cuddle Fest, I Couldn't Think of a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie and Cynthia spend a day together while Lusamine is busy at work, Cynthia learns about Lusamine's violent past and makes a decision.

"Lillie, are you dressed?" Cynthia asked as she gently tapped on the massive white door that went to Lillie's bedroom. Cynthia stood at the door for a moment waiting for a response. Lillie never responded, Cynthia knocked on the door again, sighing, she carefully opened the door.

Cynthia poked her head in and saw Lillie asleep on her bed, the morning sunlight gentle in color as it passed through the white curtains. The sunlight hitting Lillie's bed, little dust specks floating were visible in the ray of light. Cynthia felt something swell up in her chest looking at Lillie, it had been a few years since she met the girl, she was now sixteen. 

Cynthia crept up to the side of the bed and gently shook Lillie awake, who looked at her confused. 

"Cynthia?" Cynthia just smiled as she kissed Lillie's forehead. Lillie rubbed her eyes, looking up at the woman. Cynthia was in a blue cotton shirt and black shorts, sunglasses propped up on head.

"Good morning, sweetheart. We're spending the day together, remember?" Lillie looked around the room and spotted the calendar, it was her and Cynthia's day together. Her mother would be at work all day today, investors were visiting and it required her to stay with them. Lillie threw her legs over the bed and stood up, her nightgown all wrinkled but no one cared. Cynthia just gave a small laugh as she went over to Lillie's closet.

Opening the closet, Cynthia was met with a palette of clothes all consisting of white. Cynthia frowned, she had never put any active thought into why Lillie wore the same clothes after finding out what Lusamine had done.

* * *

 

_Lillie still a young child, her mother's eyes trained on her, disdain visible. Lusamine had slipped into her violent state once again as she picked Lillie up. Lillie looked up at Lusamine, her fear being covered up by years of familiarity, and just let her mother do what had to be done._

_Lusamine stripped Lillie of her clothes and placed plain white clothing before the girl. Lillie didn't move from her location and looked up expectantly at Lusamine, silently questioning. Lusamine growled as she raised her hand above her head, Lillie just looking sadly at her._

_The hand was brought down and struck Lillie on the face. The girl holding back tears as she reached for the white dress. Her hands trembled as she picked up the dress with a sense of frailness._

_Lusamine only cooed in pleasure as she looked at Lillie who now began to show her fear. Towering over the girl and hungrily looking at her, anger and pleasure in her eyes. Lusamine had made Lillie look like the very monster that took her father away, Lusamine never had spoken about it._

_Lusamine had become addicted to the Ultra Beast, and now she descended upon Lillie, angrily attacking the young girl. Lillie didn't fight back._

* * *

 

She reached for one of the countless dresses and handed it to Lillie who just looked at it in disdain. 

Without a word of distaste or resistance Lillie took the dress and went off to her private bathroom to change. Cynthia sat on the edge of Lillie's bed, looking around the clean and orderly room. Books lined one side of the wall, adjacent to the books was a massive shelf of pokémon dolls. Each and everyone had a name.

"Cyn-Cynthia," Lillie's voice shook as she began speaking to a parental figure.

"Yes?" Cynthia spun around and locked eyes with Lillie, Lillie had a solemn expression on her face.

"Cynthia, I just want to say," Lillie looked off to the side, "I just want to say thank you." Cynthia just smiled, ruffling Lillie's hair, much to Lillie's horror. 

"It's nothing for me to do for you, you're my kid now." Lillie beamed as she looked up at Cynthia, Cynthia pulled Lillie into a hug. Lillie froze up and slowly returned the hug. 

"I, uh, I love you," Lillie's voice shook once more, Lillie began to sob into Cynthia's shoulder, it was difficult for her to say. Cynthia just combed Lillie's hair with her slender fingers, doing her best to comfort her. Cynthia just made a low hum while clutching the sobbing child, trying to shush her. 

Lillie pulled away and was met with a lopsided grin from Cynthia. Lillie laughed as she wiped her tears away. Cynthia knew the teen was fickle with her emotions, the poor girl was known to burst into tears every once in awhile. 

"Better now?" Lillie just nodded. "I like seeing your smile, chin up, let's go," Cynthia patted the top of Lillie's head.

* * *

The pair had made their way into Hau'oli City, Lillie was quiet as the two walked down the street. Much to Lillie's embarrassment, Cynthia held her hand as the two walked down the street. Cynthia happily talking to Lillie and giving her compliments.

They walked past the clothing store, as Cynthia kept walking she was pulled back by Lillie who stopped. She was enamored by a pink dress in the display window, Cynthia looked at Lillie's clothes, she wore the same thing every day.

"Do you like that dress?" Cynthia asked, nudging the teen who was slightly shorter than her mother. Lillie jumped up in the air, letting out a surprised squeak. 

"No! I mean yes- I-" Cynthia let out a laugh and gently grabbed Lillie by the hand. They walked into the store, Lillie blushing profusely. 

"What size are you?"

"S-size?" 

Cynthia looked at Lillie, questioning the girl. Softly sighing, Cynthia dug through the rack and found what she thought would be close to Lillie's size. 

"Here, if it's too tight or loose let me know." Lillie shyly nodded as she went to the dressing booth. Entering the booth, Lillie fumbled with her dress buttons, tears escaping her eyes as she undid the dress. The frail lace at the end of the sleeves and skirt flapping softly as she took the dress off. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the pink dress up, and lifted it over her shoulders. A simple pink bodice and skirt with lace trim. Lillie turned and faced the mirror, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Cynthia browsed the clothing, picking out pieces as she came by them. Pastel colors were the major color palette she picked out. Cynthia was oblivious to the people in the store eyeing her, she had grown used to stares when she was Champion. 

Lillie sat on the ground of the booth, tears streaming down her face as she pushed herself up into a corner. She tightly clutched her left arm, old pain rising up in it again. She couldn't control her breathing, she became fearful. A person walked past her booth, they quickly stepped back and stood in front of hers. Lillie began to shake, she couldn't hear them tapping on the door.

Lillie let out a loud scream as she covered her ears, her eyes tightly closed. The figure burst into the booth, they were dressed in black. 

Cynthia tightly hugged the panicking Lillie, letting her cry into her shoulder. Cynthia picked her up and her clothes, carrying her out of the booth. Cynthia looked at the register, waving a hand.

"Put it on a tab, please!" Cynthia shouted as she darted out of the store. She didn't have time to see the lady's response, if Jennys came by she would just explain why she ran out a store with merchandise and why she kicked a door down. Lillie sobbed, the memories flooding back.

Quickly making her way into an alley, Cynthia sat on the ground with Lillie in her lap, softly cooing at her. Lillie's whines and hitched voice filling the air as she breathed heavily into Cynthia's neck. The woman paying no attention to the gathering of exhaled saliva on her neck as she began to comb her fingers through Lillie's golden tresses. Lillie's body wracked with every sob as she slowly came to a stop, clutching Cynthia tightly as if she might disappear. She nuzzled her face deeper into Cynthia's neck, out of shame, Cynthia only responded with placing her head atop Lillie's and embracing her.

Lillie pulled away, her eyes frozen towards the ground as she rubbed her eyes free of any more tears. Cynthia only hummed in content as she went and wiped the saliva of her neck, making a mental note to carry something to wipe it off next time. Using her free, and not covered in saliva, hand, Cynthia gently patted the top of Lillie's head, trying to offer some comfort. Lillie looking up at her wide eyed at the gesture, seemingly understanding the purpose behind it. Lillie only pushed her head further into Cynthia's hand, accepting the touch. 

"Gaaaaaaar!" Garchomp roared as she popped out of her pokéball on her own. Lillie looked up at the fearsome pokémon, her red eyes staring back at Lillie. Her scaled skin standing out in the dim light of the dark alley and her sharp teeth. The pokémon was powerful and a force to be reckon with, and it's trainer a woman to be taken seriously. The two shared a bond so powerful, that many could mistake Cynthia being lazy in battles with the pokémon rather than a deep connection and bond having no need for spoken word. 

The fearsome pokémon made a soft clicking noise as it lowered its head towards Lillie's, rubbing the top of its head against Lillie's face. 

Garchomp was known to be a force to be reckon with, so was her trainer, but the two loved childish things. They loved to put ribbons in their hair, rather, on Garchomp's stabilizing horns. They loved to frolic in fields of flowers. They most certainly loved cuddling together. The action from Garchomp was meant as a comforting one, the pokémon too strong for its own good, it had pushed Lillie back slightly and now chittered as if apologizing. 

Cynthia looked at Lillie, her eyes sad as she watched the shy girl interact with Garchomp. She understood what happened in the past, the horrible things Lusamine had done to both Lillie and Gladion, but mostly Lillie. Lillie suffered from untreated trauma, something she didn't show when in front of her own mother after years of habit. She mostly sat enotionlessly next to her mother, sometimes smiling, but she never shed a single tear. She pent up her frustration and trauma, many times at night wailing or screaming loudly in her sleep. It was a common occurance, and Lusamine, no matter how strong she is, weakly and visibly ashamed, asked Cynthia to take care of Lillie. It had grown more in the past year, many nights filled with Lillie's own nightmares and resulting in Cynthia sleeping next to the girl most nights. 

Cynthia never objected to do such things, she truly loved Lillie as if her own and thus, spent sleepless nights with Lillie in her arms, letting the young girl sleep peacefully. Cynthia often reflected during those nights, she wouldn't dare bring up the past without Lillie speaking first. Yet, Cynthia wanted to help and talk with Lillie about it, she wanted Lillie to know things had changed. 

It seemed as good of a time as ever.

"Lillie," Cynthia's voice was nearly a whisper as she called out to the young girl, "do you want to talk about it?" 

Lillie sat, dumbfounded by the question. 

Garchomp carefully lowered herself to the ground, laying down with a yawn.

"It's okay," Cynthia's slender fingers returning to Lillie's hair. "I'm not going to hurt you, Garchomp won't hurt you, no one will hurt you," Cynthia pulled Lillie closer, letting the girl rest her head on Cynthia's shoulder. 

Lillie stared off into the distance, unsure of what to do. She grabbed ahold of Cynthia's shirt, tightly bunching it up in her hands.

* * *

_Lusamine had returned home, her eyes shot with red and her hair duller. She hadn't been back in days, nothing had prepared her for this moment._

_She usually arrived with Mohn, the kids running over like excited Poochyena as they jumped up and down greeting the two._

_She was alone this time._

_Lillie ran over, excited with her mother's return and hopped up and down, a mix of words coming out of her mouth. Gladion hung back as he noticed his mother's tired and upset face._

_He watched as Lusamine grabbed Lillie by the arm and lifted her up, Lillie frozen in fear as she locked eyes with her mother. Lusamine's eyes had glazed over and seemingly darkened as she stared down at Lillie. Without another thought, Lillie hit the ground in front of Gladion, shrieking as she clutched her arm, it hung limply next to her small body. Tears dripped from Lillie's eyes as she looked at her mother, Lusamine's face plastered with shock and fear._

_Lillie's wails breaking through the stale air, the plain from her limp arm setting in. Gladion looked up at his mother who was still trying to process what had happened. Hobbes rushed out, calling at Gladion to behave better with his sister, but froze when he saw Lusamine standing before the two. Her mouth agape as she still looked on at Lillie, fear had filled Gladion's eyes. Lillie wailed._

_Her arm had been dislocated, Lusamine slinking off as she had to hear Lillie scream out once more as they relocated the bone with a nasty and loud **Clunk!** as it returned to its origin. _

* * *

This was the first time Cynthia had heard of Lillie's arm being dislocated. She knew of withholding of food and the horrible way she had forced Lillie to dress and act, the emotional abuse taken against Lillie. Cynthia knew Lusamine had become remorseful for her actions, guilt having consumed her ever since Lillie's nightmares had become more common. 

Lillie held back tears as she looked up at Cynthia. Her head still resting on Cynthia's shoulder, her hands released the bunched of shirt slowly, as if any faster would make the shirt fly off. Lillie only felt Cynthia's hands go up and rub her back, Cynthia placing her head back on top of Lillie's. Garchomp joining in with cooing as she licked one of Lillie's arms with her rough, forked tongue. 

Cynthia got to her feet, leveling Lillie out as she let her back on the ground. Lillie stumbled as her legs began to wake up from having been unused for some time. Cynthia gave a lopsided grin as she held her hand out. Lillie meekly placed her hand on top of Cynthia's, Cynthia letting out a soft chirp of excitement as the two walked off.

"Anything else you want to do?" 

"No, I'd rather be back home." 

* * *

The pink dress laid draped over a chair, having been freshly laundered and delivered to Lillie's room. She was unsure of where she wanted it to go as she felt it would stick out like a sore thumb in her all white closet. 

Lillie thrashed about in her sleep, her arm throbbing in remembered pain. Soft whimpers escaping her lips.

A few rooms down, Lusamine and Cynthia sat in bed, waiting for Lillie to cry out. The two women were unusually quiet, Cynthia's right hand clasped over Lusamine's left. Lusamine's eyes looking down at the floor.

_She didn't deserve Cynthia._

_She didn't deserve Gladion or Lillie._

They repeated in her head, as she weakly looked over at Cynthia. Cynthia rubbed her thumb gently into Lusamime hand, trying to calm the visibly nervous woman.

A loud wail echoed through out the large house, grabbing both women's attention. As if on cue, they both clambered out of bed and quietly shuffled down the hall. They reached the large white doors that went into Lillie's room. Lusamine looked back at Cynthia who only nodded.

Lusamine shyly pushed on the doors, peaking into the room to see Lillie thrashing about, choked out whimpers and sobs. Her screams muffled by her tossing and turning.

Lusamine froze as she watched her daughter suffer silently. Shame rising in her as she knew she was the cause of Lillie's suffering. Lusamine stood frozen in the door way, unsure if she should continue or give up and let cynthia take over. Lusamine jumped slightly as Cynthia placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lusamine crept into the room, eyes cast to the floor as she made her way to the side of Lillie's bed. Lusamine looked down at Lillie, pain visible on Lillie's face. Cynthia had crept up to the other side of the bed, resting her hand on the covers, waiting for Lusamine to go first. Lusamine looked up worridly at Cynthia, unsure of her next action, but she only got a nod from her partner. 

Lifting the covers, Lusamine looked at Lillie and was met with eyes filled with horror. Both froze as they looked at each other, both visibly horrified and afraid. Lusamine slowly crawled into the bed, making sure not to touch Lillie. 

Lillie, still frozen in fear like a Deerling in headlights, didn't react. The Clefairy doll trembling with Lillie as she held onto it tightly. Lillie studied her mother, Lusamine was trembling, her eyes letting out quiet tears that dripped onto the pillow covers and ran off without a sound. Lusamine reached out with a hand, placing it gently against Lillie's face, her own face contorting as she began to audibly cry. 

Lillie watched as her mother broke down in front of her, loud wails echoing in the room as she rubbed her fingers into Lillie's face. Her fingers soft and gentle as they explored her hair.

Without warning, Lusamine pulled Lillie in, tightly hugging her. Lillie's head resting on Lusamine's chest, the girl's face becoming flushed, but she didn't fight back. Letting go of the Clefairy doll, Lillie meekly wrapped her arms around her mother. 

Lusamine still audibly crying as Cynthia crept into the bed, tugging the two closer as Lusamine balanced precariously on the edge. Lusamine's sobs becoming drowned out as she slowly passed out. Cynthia watching the two, Lillie still in shock but slowly warming up. Cynthia knew this wouldn't fix their problem over night, but it was a place to start at least.

Lillie could hear her two mothers purring in content as they snuggled up with Lillie. Cynthia combing her fingers through Lillie's hair, something she always did unconsciously at this point. Lusamine's hands slowly scratching Lillie's head, every so often they would stop, and by some power, come back alive and continue. Lusamine softly muttering "I'm sorry" and "I love you" in her sleep. 

Cynthia had been asked by Lusamine what had happened during the day, not revealing that an Officer Jenny had shown up to Aether Paradise wanting to ask about "theft" in front of her investors. Cynthia had softly explained what happened and looked at her with sad eyes when she asked "Did you do it?" and Lusamine only looked at her solemnly. Cynthia was an understanding person, although she deeply hated the actions Lusamine had taken in the past, Lusamine partially solved it by living on Aether Paradise. Seemingly noticing that it was her who was causing the problems. Cynthia had noticed this as Lusamine always seemed tense in her own home not on Aether Paradise.

Cynthia had suggested that Lusamine sleep with Lillie that night, her suggestion met with immediate denial. Cynthia suggested again and was met with a weak acceptance. Cynthia knew that Lusamine was unsure of herself, Lusamine was unsure if her children could love her again. 

They both nuzzled into Lillie, happily cooing under their breath. Lillie so close to them that she could hear their breathing, almost completely synced up.

There was a rhythmic beating in her ears, both powerful, yet gentle. She was embraced so tight by the two women that she could hear both of their heart beats. She was used to hearing Cynthia's as she fell asleep, but her mother's was easy to point out for how soft it was compared to Cynthia's. Synced up and beating along powerfully, soothing Lillie as she drifted asleep, her hands loosening from Lusamine. 

Sleep wasn't evading her this time, the hours drunkenly passing along as sunlight beamed through the windows. Little particles of dust dancing in the light.


End file.
